leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haunter (Pokémon)
|} Haunter (Japanese: ゴースト Ghost) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. Biology Haunter is a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It has a round head with a pair of disembodied hands. Each hand has three pointed fingers. Its head is flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and its eyes are large and triangular with small pupils. The gases composing its head curve down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. Its body tapers into a jagged tail. Haunter hides in very dark places, where it plots to take the life of the next living thing that comes near it. It silently stalks its victim and steals its life force with a lick from its gaseous tongue, which inflicts convulsions that persists until the victim dies. It has the ability to float through solid walls. Despite its predatory nature, it has been known to entertain and prank people in the anime. Additionally, it has even been shown to feel intense loyalty to a deceased Trainer. Haunter lives in dark, abandoned . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Sabrina's Haunter Haunter debuted in The Tower of Terror. After befriended it, he attempted to use it to battle Sabrina in the hopes of freeing in the process, but Haunter decided to goof off instead. At the end of Haunter Versus Kadabra, Haunter helped Ash succeed in his endeavor and decided to stay with Sabrina afterwards. Other A Haunter appeared in A Shipful Of Shivers, where it was guarding the Orange League trophy of its deceased along with a . A group of Haunter appeared in Illusion Confusion!, along with a group of . They were causing trouble for Ash and his friends while they were wandering through a deep forest, by creating a number of illusions that impeded their progress. Morty used a Haunter during his Gym against Ash in From Ghost to Ghost. Haunter battled and was able to defeat it with and . It then lost to 's newly learned . Multiple Haunter appeared in Hoenn Alone!, where they attacked , , and groups of , , and . In Fear Factor Phony, a Haunter was living in an abandoned mine with several other Ghost Pokémon. The Pokémon were having difficulty with the partying Pokémon living nearby. A Haunter appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. A Haunter appeared in Scary Hospitality!, under the ownership of Lon. It was used alongside Lon's and to scare visitors of the "Scary House". This included Ash, his friends, and later Team Rocket. A Haunter appeared in SM094, where it played with Harper and Sarah at the Pokémon School and in the dream a created. Minor appearances A Haunter appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Haunter appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Haunter appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Haunter appeared in Ghoul Daze!. A Haunter appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A Haunter appeared alongside a and in Loading the Dex!, during a fantasy that had after an encounter with a . They pretended to be a , , and . A 's Haunter appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Haunter appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Haunter appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Haunter appeared in a photo taken by in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Haunter appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . No further information.}} |} |} , this Haunter can learn the and attacks.}} . Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] 's Haunter appeared in File 3: Giovanni. He used it against Sabrina's and won. It evolved into sometime before File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations The illusion of a Haunter appeared in The Old Chateau, tormenting Cheryl and her . In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash encounters a Haunter called the Black Fog, notorious for using its attack to kill people and Pokémon by stealing their souls. Sabrina has a vendetta against this Haunter, as her Pokémon were attacked and killed by it when she was eleven, but she falls victim as well in her attempt to protect a team of people trying to hunt it down. With the combined effort of Ash and the team of hunters, the Black Fog managed to be weakened enough for capture, only for it to promptly use , making itself faint right before Ash's Ultra Ball reaches it. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Lapras Lazily, a who met near the abandoned Power Plant had a Haunter in his team before it was stolen, with which he later fights Agatha's Gengar to free Blue from a coffin created by a attack. Agatha also had armies of Haunter that she used in her attack on Kanto, which first appeared in said round. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Haunter appeared as one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy, when he explains that Trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. Eusine was later seen with a Haunter in The Last Battle VI. It proved to be useful in knocking out the Masked Man's Gastly after the latter wounded with its . A Haunter appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Multiple Haunter were used by s in Tackling Tangrowth. A Haunter belonging to the Advanced level Grunt appeared in High-tailing It from Haunter. A Haunter appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . A Haunter appeared in PASM16 inside the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Haunter debuted in Get Rid Of The Ghost Pokémon!! where it was under the ownership of . It evolved into Gengar in the same part. A Haunter appeared in Which One is the Real Clefairy!? where it was giving the citizens a tour around the area along with . was revealed to have a Haunter when it attempted to battle a of his. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Haunter which evolved from a Gastly. Eusine also has a Haunter in the manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Two Haunter appear in a bonus stage accessible from the Red Table. Once the player knocks out the three , the pair of Haunter appear, and upon knocking them out, the player must then proceed to defeat the that appears. * : Haunter is the main antagonist in the Special Episode Today's "Oh My Gosh", where it is later revealed there are three Haunter working together. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Cerulean City }} |} |} }} , Rock Tunnel }} |} |} |} |} in Snowpoint City Old Chateau |Dual-slot mode|(Any Gen III game)}}}} in Snowpoint City }} , }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} and , Frost Cavern, }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 1, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Almia Castle, Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower (Both Modes B & A)}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Viperia, Spectra}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 121 Prasino Woods: Stage 555}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Haunter|English|United States|23|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Haunter}} |Trade for Evolution! Haunter|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Haunter}} |Christmas Haunter|All|Japan|25|December 21 to 26, 2013|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Haunter 2}} |Happy New Year Haunter|All|South Korea|25|February 8 to 22, 2014|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Haunter}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |frlg1=Spell Tag|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |event1=Ghost Gem|event1type=Gem }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psywave|Psychic|Special|—|100|15}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , Haunter are hard to beat! }} |- when its Attack is 99 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , 'Hanzō', , and }} |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=093 |name2=Haunter |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=094 |name3=Gengar |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Haunter's prototype name was "Spectre". **The Pokémon Trainer's Survival Guide also erroneously references Haunter by this name on one page. * At 0.2 lbs. (0.1 kg), Haunter is tied with , , , and as the lightest Pokémon. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Haunter and its evolutionary relatives. ** Due to its unique type combination, Haunter and its evolutionary relatives are the only Poison-type Pokémon that are weak against Dark-type moves. * Haunter is the Pokémon with the most cry changes throughout the series, having been changed in generations II, III, and VI. Origin Haunter is possibly based on the , a spirit that passes through walls then licks certain humans to death according to Filipino mythology. It also appears to be based on a generic sort of cartoonish . Like , Haunter may also be based on the , as it possesses what may be pointed ears, a large, toothy grin, and the ability to vanish at will. Name origin Haunter is derived from ''haunt, as s are known to do. It could also be a corruption of "hunter". Ghost is literally ghost. In other languages and |it=Haunter|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고우스트 ''Goust|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from ghost |zh_yue=鬼斯通 Gwáisītūng|zh_yuemeaning=Rough transcription of its Japanese name. Also a combination of , , and . |zh_cmn=鬼斯通 Guǐsītōng|zh_cmnmeaning=Rough transcription of its Japanese name. Also a combination of , , and . |hi=हौंटेर Haunter|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хонтер Khonter|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sabrina's Haunter * Black Fog External links * |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Alpollo es:Haunter fr:Spectrum it:Haunter ja:ゴースト zh:鬼斯通